primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Columbian Mammoth
The Columbian Mammoth is a hairless species of Mammoth that lived in and roamed through North America from the Late Pleistocene to around 8,000 years ago. In Primeval Episode 2.6 A large male Columbian Mammoth came through an Anomaly onto the M25 in the present day. Unable to smell its herd, the Mammoth went into a panic and caused chaos on the M25, throwing vehicles through the air. Due to the chaos the Mammoth was causing, the M25 was evacuated and the ARC team were sent to deal with the threat. When Dina accidentally startled the Mammoth by screaming, the Mammoth attacked the car she and Nick Cutter were in, crushing the car and almost killing the two until Jake lured it away by honking a nearby lorry's horn. Cutter subsequently tried to lure the Mammoth back through the Anomaly with the smell of female elephant urine, but the Anomaly closed before the Mammoth could return through. Cutter then made a trail of the elephant urine which lured the Mammoth into a lorry container, and Jake and Connor Temple then sealed it inside. )]] The Columbian Mammoth was subsequently taken back to the ARC and kept in a large metal cage in the control hub. The Mammoth was affectionate towards Abby Maitland, but it was hostile and agitated towards James Lester. When Lester was attacked by a Future Predator in the ARC, he released the Mammoth from its cage. The Mammoth then killed the Predator by goring it on its tusks, saving Lester's life in the process. After the ARC team returned, the Mammoth was returned to its cage, and Lester jokingly suggested giving it to his kids as a pet. Episode 4.2 After the ARC was revived, the Columbian Mammoth from the M25 incursion was kept in the new building's Menagerie with the other creatures that the ARC failed to return to their time periods. When Abby returned to the Present from the Cretaceous, she watched Rex playing with the Mammoth in the Menagerie. )]] Episode 4.4 Due to the inconveniences of keeping and caring for the creatures in the Menagerie, Philip Burton planned to have all of them (presumably including the Columbian Mammoth) put down. Abby tried to secretly move the Mammoth in the back of a truck to a private safari park with the other creatures, but this plan failed when Abby lost Jess Parker's help. However, Lester was able to blackmail Philip into aborting his plan for the creatures. Episode 5.4 )]]When the First Man-made Anomaly released a gamma ray into the ARC, Abby stated that the creatures in the Menagerie (presumably including the Mammoth) would have been protected from the gamma ray by the Menagerie's lead-lined walls. Episode 5.5 When Convergence started, a Columbian Mammoth came through an Anomaly onto a motorway and caused havoc. Other references Episode 1.1 Mammoth was mentioned on Connor's database. S4 Prequel Episode 2 The Mammoth was mentioned when Jess Parker said that Hilary Becker was better company than it during her first times at the ARC. Trivia *This is the first creature Jess Parker encounters. *Despite being the largest creature to be held in the ARC, the Columbian Mammoth is quite docile, only being so dangerous on the M25 because it was panicked. * )]]In Episode 5.5, the news footage of a Columbian Mammoth on a motorway was actually archive footage from Episode 2.6 of the first Mammoth's rampage on the M25. This also goes to S4 Prequel Episode 1, where the same footage was being viewed by Jess Parker and Matt Anderson. *This is the last creature to come through an anomaly before Stephen's death. *The Mammoth is the largest mammal to appear in the Primeval franchise. *Prior to the broadcasting of the Webisodes, fans have been speculating on whether the Mammoth survived the explosion from 3.3 as it was not mentioned in the episode. *It is believed that the Columbian Mammoth which appeared on the M25 was a male and part of a herd; as it was attracted by the smell of a female elephant's urine, and Abby stated that the reason for its panicked rampage was due to its sudden separation from its mates. However, in real-life, only female and baby Mammoths lived in herds. Category:Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Large Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Mammals Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures owned by the ARC Category:Creatures in the 2011 Convergence